<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Дурак by Trixx_leBella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377547">Дурак</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella'>Trixx_leBella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Russia, Gen, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx_leBella/pseuds/Trixx_leBella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Многие мечтатели когда-то предсказали будущее: космические полёты и подводная лодка, плавучие города и летательные аппараты... А сколько таких предсказаний просто оказались не в своём времени?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Космические драбблы (сентябрь 2019) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837768</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Дурак</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‐ Только вообрази себе, каково это — падать вверх! - экспрессивно взмахнул рукой парень. - Когда мир разворачивается вокруг, и вдалеке только голубой шар среди беспроглядной черноты, и искорки звёзд, и Луна, и ты летишь через эту черноту... И сначала вроде как прижимает, когда взлетаешь, и всё ревёт, гудит, горит, но вдалеке... а потом легче становится, и так хорошо, хорошо, и ты летишь, летишь, и видишь, как загорается Солнце, и воду на звёздах, и...</p>
<p>‐ Дурак ты, Ваня, - покачала головой пухлая Люба. Хвосты завязанного вокруг её головы платка качнулись в такт, выдавая раздражённое настроение хозяйки. - Даже я знаю, что врёшь ты всё. Вот как ты взлетишь, если там купол? А земля наша, какая бы большая не была, всё равно сундук с крышкой. Давай, хватит дурью маяться, иди паши. У тебя семеро детей и родители дома.</p>
<p>‐ И жена, - вздохнул парень.</p>
<p>‐ И жена, - подтвердила Люба, ещё раз качнув головой. - Иди уже.</p>
<p>Ваня поднялся с травы, отставил в сторону уже давно пустую крынку и направился к свежей, только недавно распаханной полосе чернозёма посреди поля.</p>
<p>Тысячелетие — секунда для Вселенной. Но для крестьянина Ивана именно эта секунда стала решающей. Жаль, не в ту сторону.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>